Evil Helmet
The Evil Helmet is a robotic helmet that was invented by Kin, and was originally intended to auto-tone Corey's voice when it cracked, but after Trina presses it's evil button, it went rogue and got a mind of it's own. After fighting it, it left Corey and started making everything in Peaceville perfect. It appears in the episode Helmet. Appearance The Evil Helmet is a white round helmet that looks like a space helmet. It has a black screen on the front that has two blue eyes and a line going across it that makes the mouth. It vibrates whenever it talks. When the helmet goes into it's evil mode, the eyes and mouth turn red. Personality The Evil Helmet is a perfectionist. He is always going around zapping things with his laser to make everything perfect. He is a neat freak so to speak and he wants to correct all of the imperfections in the world. Trivia * It is similar to the Lucky Helmet from The Amazing World of Gumball, as both objects were enjoyed to characters and then later it made them rogue, and both are destroyed, and both are villainous. Gallery KIN IS WHACK!!!.jpg Magical Auto Tuned Helmet.jpg The helmet auto tunes Corey's voice.jpg And Corey is impressed.jpg He starts singing all sorts of things.jpg Corey snatches a box of grape juice.jpg Corey reads the bar code.jpg Which sounds awesome.jpg Corey Blasting like a Madman.png FRUIT! FRUIT! FRUIT!.jpg We are gunna crush the Choco-Watch Expo.jpg Rolly Corey.jpg And it makes the rest of the band rock out like nuts.jpg Kin warns Corey not to press.jpg The ecursed.jpg THE BIG RED BUTTON.jpg Kin and Auto-Tuned Corey.jpg Trina sneaks up behind Corey on a disco ball.jpg Trina presses the big red button of doom and death and destruction and depravity.jpg THE HELMET GLOWS!!!.jpg COREY! YOUR HELMET IS BURNING!!!.jpg Silly Corey!.jpg Goin' hypermad!.jpg Corey pounds on the floor.jpg Corey's helmet is going a but coocoo.jpg And he's going blind.jpg And his helmet turns evil.jpg But the not so hunky dory helmet head has a teensy weesny little problem with the band being hunky dory.jpg So the not so hunky dory helmet shoots his not so hunky dory laser beam at the soon to be not so hunky dory hunky dory band.jpg Okay, somebody's gotta do something about that helemt.jpg EVIL HELMET TRANSITION.jpg Why did you even make an evil button on the helmet?.jpg Kin rolls his eyes.jpg EVIL HELMET!!!.jpg Get that helmet off of you!.jpg Laney and Kin try to get Corey's helmet off.jpg That's irony right?.jpg COREY'S HELMET GOES KABLAM!!!!!!!.jpg Corey tires to fight the helmet.jpg GET THE HELL OFF OF MY HEAD!!!!!.jpg Oh I think Corey's about to cry!.jpg And Corey's helmet goes flying while some happy music plays.jpg The news woman talks about the helmet.jpg Lawns.jpg Imperfect lawn.jpg Perfect lawn.jpg TIME TO KILL THE SCHOOOL!!!!!.jpg The helmet goes up to Chance.jpg Her hair is perfect.jpg HEY! YOU STINK LADY!.jpg I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!!!.jpg Kablast!.jpg The helmet's gunna kill us all!.jpg Then the helmet comes.jpg And comes across the fair.jpg The helmet plans to destroy the expo.jpg Kin smacks the helmet with his hammer.jpg The helmet falls in pain.jpg But then it lands on the ferris wheel.jpg The helmet takes control of the ferris wheel.jpg The Ferris wheel....jpg Takes flight.jpg The Ferris wheel transforms into a robot.jpg THE GIANT AUTO TUNED HELMET FERRIS WHEEL TRANSFORMER ROBOT!!!.jpg The robot perfects everything at the expo.jpg The robot perfecting everything.jpg The perfection robot is not happy.jpg So he kerblasts them.jpg The robot helmet answers his knock knock joke.jpg The helmet likes it.jpg Corey sings against the robot.jpg The helmet doesn't like his yodeling.jpg Helmet head goes crazy.jpg Helmet head self destrusts.jpg But it's only a little bit.jpg Category:Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Kin's Inventions Category:Objects Category:Technology Category:Robots Category:Weapons Category:Enemies of Corey Category:Enemies of Kin Category:Enemies of Grojband Category:Clothing